Un destino, una amistad y un noviazgo
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Katniss esta confunda pero de todas forma se va a casar con Peeta,no obstante ni la misma katniss sabe que siente por Gale.


_Mi corazón estaba destrozado como las migas que deja el pan, pero estas migas estaban quemadas y posiblemente jamás volverían a su lugar original sin estar negras. Pero junto a Peeta mis pesadillas se acababan, podía levantarme cada mañana con la certeza de que en mi mente solo abría recuerdos felices, no obstante nunca jamás podría olvidar a esos juegos tan cínicos en los cuales una vez me vi obligada a participar. Gale abrió la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, mientras yo seguía pensando sobre mi vida sentada en mi pequeño sofá al lado de Peeta._

_-No sé porque me sorprendo- Dijo Gale mientras lanzaba una pequeña invitación que le habíamos hecho para la boda- como tienes el valor de invitarme a tu boda, ahora que sabes todo lo que siempre he sentido por ti._

_-No he superado lo de Prim- Le dije a Gale mientras que en mi mente la imagen podía recordar como si hubiera pasado ayer la muerte de mi hermana- Gale, lo siento pero lo quieras o no solo puedo quererte como un amigo y no sé si ese término cabe dentro de lo que ocasionaste._

_Me puse a llorar, no podía creerlo estaba siendo cruel con la persona que más cerca había tenido durante tantos años. Gale era más que mi amigo lo consideraba un hermano, pero sus bombas acabaron con la vida de Prim y ahora ella no va a volver. Mi corazón ese día se dividió en muchos pedazos, pero solo había una forma de que el rompecabezas volviera a armarse._

_-No quiero verte mas, va ser lo mejor para ambos- Dije mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro- en mi corazón siempre habrá un lugar para ti, pero necesito tenerte lejos donde no pueda verte diariamente y pensar en Prim._

_-Debes pensar lo que estás diciendo, Kat- Dijo Peeta el que desde hacía meses se había convertido en el único hombre de mi vida, el dueño y señor de mi corazón el único capaz de hacerme realmente feliz- Gale es tu amigo, no un pedazo de pan y deberías pensar si después puedas llegar arrepentirte de dejarlo ir._

_Primrose Everdeen es la niña de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules como el agua, mi hermana. Mejor dicho mi única hermana por la cual me presente como tributo para salvarle la vida, la chica que murió por ayudar a otros. Mi hermana de corazón noble seguro hubiera querido que fuera realmente feliz, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en mi vida y la decisión estaba tomada en mi vida solo podía haber un hombre pero dos querían ese puesto y sus nombres son: Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne ._

_-No me hagas repetir esto, Gale- Dije mientras respiraba fuertemente para contener mi llanto, aunque en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de Prim sonriéndome- vete lárgate, no quiero verte más. Acabaste con su vida, con la vida de mi hermana por culpa de tus estúpidas bombas y no quiero tenerte cerca nunca más, te odio con todo mi corazón._

_Al parecer a Gale no le importaba lo que le había dicho se acerco a mi puso una mano sobre mi cuello y su otra mano en la cintura, puso sus labios sobre los míos y no pude evitar besarlo apasionadamente como él me besaba con su labios calientes. Luego puse mis manos sobre su torso con cuidado y lo aparte, Peeta se puso delante de mí lo que me hizo pensar que este iba hacerle algo a Gale. Me puse entre Peeta y Gale, no podía dejar que mi futuro marido se enfrentara con mi mejor amigo con mi hermano._

_-No se hagan daño, por favor- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que observaba la mirada de odio en Peeta- los dos han sembrado en mi memoria recuerdos felices y son para mí muy distintos, los quiero a los dos pero no te veo a mi lado en un futuro Gale._

_-Puedo llegar a entenderte después de ese beso- Dijo Gale quien caminaba hasta la puerta, sin abrirla me miro a los ojos y vi la mirada de aquel chico que conocí algunas vez en el bosque el Gale a que siempre quise a mi lado- aceptare un trabajo en el distrito dos y si en un mes no he escrito ni una sola carta para decirte como estoy o para simplemente insultarte eso significa que me abras perdido para siempre. _

_Gale abrió la puerta me dedico una última mirada y se fue dejando la puerta de la casa abierta, ahora me tocaría enfrentar a Peeta no iba a ser fácil explicarle porque bese a Gale apasionadamente y solo pude hacérselo entender dándome la espalda y quedando frente a frente con mi querido chico del Pan. Lo beso con mucha pasión como nunca antes había hecho, este era uno de nuestros besos más reales por que sentía conexión entre los dos y no un simple acto de supervivencia. Cuando mis labios se separaron de los suyos y estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro le dije al oído: "Mi amor por ti es como el fuego, se puede acabar si las llamas se extinguen pero puede seguir vivo si lo siguen alimentando"._

_-Seguiré alimentando nuestro amor por siempre nunca me voy a separar de tu lado- Me dijo Peeta quien me tomo de la mano y me comenzó a llevar a donde estaba la cerca electrificada- en el bosque vive tu recuerdo de Gale y siempre podrás venir aquí a recordar no tienes por qué olvidarlo._

_En las últimas semanas Peeta había sido comprensivo conmigo, no casamos como lo teníamos planeado, luego y sin más mi madre tuvo que irse a otro distrito. A los pocos días comenzamos nuestras vidas de nuevo sin ninguna preocupación y viviendo siempre tomado de la mano del otro en las buenas y en las malas. No obstante, todos los días me levanta e iba a la puerta a ver si había alguna carta en las escaleras pero cada día mis esperanzas de que esa carta llegara algún día disminuían poco a poco, el ultimo día cuando ya se había cumplido el plazo de un mes me senté triste mente en la mesa de la cocina y escribí una carta que decía: _

"_**Tu carta nunca llego, quizás nunca te pusiste a escribirla porque quizás pensantes que eso sería lo mejor olvidarme y dejarme con Peeta. Quiero que sepas que te perdono llegue a lograr que cada lugar de mi corazón retomara esos buenos recuerdos de todos que nunca se borraron a pesar de mi cambio con la muerte de Prim, aunque ya la muerte de Primrose no me afecta tanto como antes he comprendido que no tuviste la culpa de nada. Al fin y al cabo todos cometemos errores. Espero algún día podamos vernos a la cara y dejar todo el pasado atrás, olvidar todo lo sucedido por los malditos juegos del hambre y quizás dejando todo atrás algún día puedas volver.**_

_**Un beso y un cálido abrazo para mi mejor compañero de caza Gale.**_

_**-Katniss"**_

Años después me decidí a enviarla y espere hasta la noche para hacerlo, busque la carta entre mi álbum de dibujos de Prim hechos por Peeta. En la noche corrí a entregar la carta en la estación de trenes antes de que el último tren del día partiera, Gale tenía que saber la verdad. Él tenía que saber que lo había perdonado. Cuando estaba llegando a la estación me di cuenta que detrás de mi corría mi hija, de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien había sido llamada: Prim sin incluir el "Rose" que tenía el nombre de mi hermana al final. Mi hija me tomo de la mano y ambas corrimos a entregar la carta, a los pocos minutos llego un poco cansado a la estación y me fijo que Gale esta bajándose del tren. Él no venia solo debí imaginarlo, Gale tomaba de la mano a su hijo y detrás de estos había una mujer joven y bastante elegante quien caminaba de la mano de una niña. Miro a mi hija a los ojos y esta ve como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver a mi amigo al lado de su familia, quizás sentía algo de dolor por dentro por no haber estado con él en los momentos más importantes de su vida como el nacimiento de sus hijos y su boda. El me ve pero lo único que hace es acercase a mí para decirme algo y deja a su familia a una larga distancia de mi, cuando me le acerco mis ojos estaban como un pozo completamente llenos de lagrimas.

-Nunca recibí su carta, Señor Hawthorne- Dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas de los ojos- aunque ya sabía que significaba que su carta nunca llegara, años después me atreví a escribirle mi propia carta señor.

-He venido porque soy el nuevo jefe de seguridad del distrito, Señora Everdeen- Dijo Gale quien me trataba como si solo supiéramos el nombre del otro y más nada- no he venido por más nada, solo por cuestiones de trabajo.

Puse mi carta sobre su pecho le tome la mano a mi hija y con la cabeza bien alta comencé a caminar de camino a mi hermosa casa, donde me esperaba mí querido Peeta con mi hijo llamado: Gale. Al llegar a casa mi hija cerró la puerta y sin más caí de rodillas en el suelo de madera, Peeta corrió hacia a mí y se agacho en el suelo a mí lado me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo al odio:

-Algún día tendría que regresar- Dijo Peeta quien se levanto del suelo y me tomo la mano para ayúdame a levantar- solo espero que lleves esto con calma, no puedes decaer cada vez que te lo cruces por la calle o lo veas en la escuela.

-Ambos hicimos nuestras vidas- Dije con un tono de voz que sonaba calmado como si no hubiera estado llorando- la distancia nos dio una lección, el tiempo no cambia ni arregla las cosas.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y mi hija abrió de inmediato, el estaba allí parado inmóvil pero sin su familia. Me miraba con los ojos de mi Gale, el Gale del bosque el que siempre me había gustado tener como amigo. El entro en la casa, camino hasta donde me encontraba y me pregunto:

-¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?- Pregunto Gale con una sonrisa.

- Prim y Gale Mellark- Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro sin más- nunca pude olvidarte, fuiste mi amigo, mi confidente y mi compañero de caza durante tanto tiempo te quise como un hermano no hubo día en el que no pensara en ti. -Mi hija se llama: Katniss como la mejor cazadora que he conocido-Dijo Gale quien me dio un abrazo, a los pocos segundos ambos rompimos a llorar- Perdóname, necesito que me perdones o jamás volveré a ser feliz. Le di un beso en la mejilla, luego al odio le susurre: _"Hace muchos años te perdone"_. Nunca tuve el valor decírselo hasta el día de hoy nueve años después de que se había ido del distrito doce, a donde pensé jamás volvería pero aquí estaba y mi vida era perfecta no me faltaba nada tenía a mis dos chicos conmigo. Gale se fue aquella noche a dormir a su casa, allí abrió la carta con tranquilidad y la leyó entendió muchas cosas aunque otras quedaron sin explicación. A la mañana siguiente las familias Mellark y Hawthorne se reunieron en el prado donde comprendieron que sus vidas eran perfectas del modo en que el destino las había formado.

Espero les haya gustado el fis y aunque sea dejen un mensaje para decirme que no escriba mas :)


End file.
